


Your Value

by DJMirnum



Series: Miraculous One Shots [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Valued, angsty, appreciated, loved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJMirnum/pseuds/DJMirnum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>With my birthday coming up, I'm going to upload some new stories and updates as my gift to you.  Please enjoy!  This could take place before the Miraculous BeanBoozled Challenge</p>
    </blockquote>





	Your Value

**Author's Note:**

> With my birthday coming up, I'm going to upload some new stories and updates as my gift to you. Please enjoy! This could take place before the Miraculous BeanBoozled Challenge

Ms. Ellen Dubois was back again as a sub and thought of a great idea for a life lesson. She pulled a 20€ out of her purse and began to get the students attention.

"Excuse me, class! Can I have your attention?" They settled down and she began by waving the money. "Who wants it?"

All the students raised their hands. Who couldn't use an extra 20€? Then, Ms Ellen creased the bill.

"Do you still want it?"

Once again, all hands go up. Then, she throws the money down and tramples it and asks again.

"Do you still want the bill?"

"Yes," said all the students.

"Today, you get an important lesson. Whatever I do with this bill, you still want it. Because the value didn't change. It will always be 20€. In life, you will often feel desperate, poorly treated by others, or even hated."

Marinette glanced over at Chloe who slumped in her chair.

"You will feel worthless," Ms. Ellen continued.

She let that last word sink in a bit. Adrien definitely had felt his shared moments of worthlessness at the hands of his father and the other employees at his dad's company. He even felt it as Chat Noir when everyone called him a second rate sidekick for Ladybug.

"But be aware," Ms. Ellen began. "No matter what pain, what misery you go through or how many people push you away, you will never lose your value to those that love you."

That hit Adrien like a ton of bricks. Did anyone love him? He hasn't felt sure of that lately. He was tempted to look at Marinette when Ms. Ellen spoke again.

"Even if you aren't rich and have nearly nothing, you never lose your value."

The room got quiet, everyone in deep thought. Then the bell rang and everyone was dismissed. Marinette noticed Adrien's sluggish behavior and told Alya to go on ahead. Alya nodded and dragged Nino with her, much to his dismay. Marinette saw they were alone in the room so she spoke up.

"What's wrong, Kitty," she asked in a sweet voice sitting next to him.

"Nothing, I'm ok," he said weakly not looking at her.

"Kitty, I thought we agreed to not lie to each other."

"Sorry, just, not feeling my best today."

"Did what Ms. Ellen said get to you?"

"Yeah."

"Which part?"

"All of it."

Marinette seemed to sense which part affected him the most. She extended her hand under his chin and turned his face to her's.

"You mean so much to me and to Paris. I need to do better at reminding you of that. I couldn't ask for a better partner than you," she smiled sweetly.

While he appreciated the thought, he still felt unsure. He still loved her, but he backed off since they learned who they were under the masks and he didn't want to pressure her or force a relationship he thought she didn't want. Still, it'd be nice to know if she did feel the same way.

"Sure, partners," he smiled weakly.

Marinette knew there was more that he wanted to say but a chime from his phone pulled him away.

"Patrol tonight?"

"You mind if I skip this time," he asked getting up.

"Are you ok", she asked following him.

"I-I will be. See you later, Mari."

Adrien left while Marinette tried to figure out what was wrong with her friend.

 

Back home at the bakery, Marinette helped with the cleanup before heading upstairs to do homework before patrol. It was peaceful for a while, until a black blur flew in.

"Plagg? What are you doing here," asked Tikki.

"Can you come talk to Adrien? He's annoying me!"

"What, he didn't give you your cheese when you wanted," snickered Marinette.

"No! He's still upset from today! He's being all emo about it," Plagg whined.

"Is that why he wanted to skip patrol?"

"Partly, I know there's more to it."

"What do you mean?"

"You know how he feels about you, Marinette," said Plagg in a serious tone.

"Come on, he was just being a flirt. Both to me and as Ladybug," said Marinette nervously. "He wasn't serious about it."

"Are you stupid or something," yelled Plagg.

"Plagg! That wasn't very nice," chided Tikki.

"I don't care! She's just as big of an idiot as he is when it comes to this! Listen here because I'm only gonna say this once and if you tell Adrien I will flat out deny and mess up your fabrics, the good kind." Marinette nodded nervously as Plagg narrowed his eyes and he continued. "He's been in love with you since day one. I hear about it all the time it makes me sick! Sure it was your Ladybug side he's only known but he always told me he'd accept both sides of the mask. All he ever wanted was to share his life with you, both parts of him and you. When he found out it was you, I swear he acted like he was high on catnip. He was so happy; happier than the first day he put the ring on and when he first met you."

"But, how come he didn't say anything," asked Marinette.

"Because he didn't want to pressure you. He was so scared you'd leave him. Like his mother did."

That made Marinette's heart sink. She felt ashamed that she hadn't done a good job of showing her kitty how much he meant to her and that he didn't have to worry about that.

"Marinette," asked Tikki worriedly.

"I know you care for him as much as he cares for you but you're both so stupidly scared of messing up that you're going to end up doing so anyway. One of you needs to bite the bullet and say it! I'm tired of all the dancing around you guys are doing," yelled Plagg.

Marinette knew he was right. She stood up, transformed and made her way to Adrien's house. She carefully lowered herself in front of his bedroom window searching for him. Plagg had already made it back and got Adrien's attention. He was at the window with a surprised look.

"My Lady," he said opening to window. "What brings you here?"

"Spots off," Marinette whispered and in a flash, her suit was gone and replaced with Marinette's pajamas.

"Mari, what's going - mmpf."

Marinette grabbed Adrien's shirt and brought his lips to hers. It took Adrien a few seconds to realize what was happening till he closed his eyes and kissed back. He snaked his arms around her waist while Marinette wrapped hers around his neck. When the need for air became to great, the broke apart but not without leaving a few pecks.

"My Lady?"

"You mean so much to me kitty. I am so sorry for not telling you that often. Never forget your value."

"Thank you for telling me," he said with a sweet smile.

"Also, I love you. Both as Chat and Adrien. I couldn't ask for a better friend, partner and if you want to be...boyfriend?"

Adrien's eyes went wide and his smile grew bigger.

"Does this answer your question, Princess?" Adrien kissed her sweetly. "I'll be your boyfriend if you'll be my girlfriend."

"Absolutely," she kissed him again.


End file.
